


injury

by umisabaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: Murasakibara and Yosen, post-Extra Game





	

“Are you stupid?!” Masako yells. “Are you actually this dumb?! Who gave you permission to injure yourself in a _ridiculous_ spectacle?”

Murasakibara hunches in the hospital bed. Ordinarily, he would just leave when coach is yelling at him, but she literally has him trapped.

“Not even an official game—hell, not even a _practice_ game. This was a stupid nothing game about _pride._ I am going to _kill_ Tora, who does he think he is? He should have just committed seppuku like a man! I can’t believe you got yourself injured in a _nothing_ game!”

“It wasn’t nothing,” Murasakibara sulks. “Those guys were assholes.”

“Of course they were assholes! God, do you think this is the first time you’re going to meet someone racist in this sport? Do you think you have a monopoly on being insulted? You should spend a day as a _female_ athlete and see how far you get before someone says you’re not good enough to play.”

Murasakibara continues to shrink down in his bed. Coach has a way of making him feel very small sometimes, which is not a sensation he has ever liked.

“They are never going to find his body,” Masako announces. “When I’m done with Tora he’s going to _wish_ he’d just slit open his stomach, or let the Americans walk away. How dare he take one of my kids and get him injured. That man is absolutely worthless as a coach.”

A slow sense of happiness and warmth spreads throughout his body, but he’s not immediately sure why. Probably he’s just glad her anger is redirected elsewhere.

*

“So I see you took my advice about lowering your body,” his former Captain gloats.

“Shut up, I did not,” Murasakibara says, wishing he could flee.

“I was watching the game. You did good, kid,” Okamura ruffles his hair and because he still can’t move his wrist, Murasakibara turns his head to snap at Okamura’s hand. Okamura pulls away, laughing.

“ _And_ you defended my honor! Kasamatsu likes to brag about his kouhai sometimes, but I got to say I really do have some adorable kouhai after all. You made me proud.”

“Shut up,” Murasakibara says again. “I didn’t do it for you, stupid Chin.”

*

“Haha, I can’t believe you broke your wrist against the Americans. Don’t you know better than to fall on your arm like that?” Fukui teases.

“Shut up,” Murasakibara grumbles, although it feels like a wasted effort at this point.

“Admit it, you enjoyed going up against that guy,” Liu says. “Our baby giant all grown up and taking down bigger giants. I’m so proud.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Murasakibara says. Liu is a Third Year and should be studying, and Fukui _graduated._ He shouldn’t even be on campus.

“Our cute little kouhai is injured, what kind of heartless monsters would we be if we didn’t check up on you?” Fukui says.

*

“The First Years are even more in awe of you now,” Himuro says as he holds out his chopsticks for Murasakibara.

Murasakibara ignores the comment in favor of eating the bento Himuro had prepared for him. ( _Technically_ , he can still feed himself, the cast isn’t that hindering. But it’s nice having Himuro coddle him, even if it means he doesn’t get to eat as quickly.)

“You did good work, Atsushi,” Himuro’s voice is proud and warm, and also appreciative, like he’s promising a reward later on that Murasakibara fully intends to accept.

It’s nice. That’s what he keeps feeling. It’s _nice_ to have people who are looking out for him, who care for him, who are proud of him. He never had that at Teiko. He likes it.

Even though he’ll never admit that to anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting some short fic I had on tumblr over here finally =) I had a couple requests for injured!Murasakibara interacting with Yosen, so I went with when he was canonically injured.  
> (I realize Murasakibara probably didn't spend a lot of time in the hospital, but it's more fun to pretend).


End file.
